Ubiquitous Nightmare
by Love Hina Addict
Summary: After experiencing unsettling visions during a normal school day, Chiyo finds herself drawn to somewhere. Somewhere out of the ordinary. [Azumanga Daioh and Silent Hill cross over story] [No pairings...At least not yet]
1. Confusion

**Ubiquitous Nightmare.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**Hiya, everyone, back once again with a very large idea for a story this time. I'm going out on a limb here with this, so please bear with me. I do intend to make this longer then one chapter, and believable as well, considering it is Silent Hill. In other words, I won't write that the girls go crazy with shotguns etc. Please review after you've read it, with my thanks in advance. On a side note, words in between the ' marks are thoughts. Anyway, on with the story!**

(-o-)

Chapter One: Confusion.

School, a mortuary of questions. It was an everyday, compulsory action taken by students everywhere, with the Azumanga girls being no different. At least, they thought so.

Session after session, each one of the girls seemed to be in the same classes. This made them all feel happier, more comfortable, but above all, _safer_. Yomi, looking at her school planner one break time, noticed that the next lesson was one of her less liked ones.

"Oh man, we have P.E next."

"Don't you like it?" asked Kagura, still eating part of her sandwich.

"No, it's just I'm not good at it, that's all," she replied, frowning. Everyone else in the group looked at her in surprise, seeing that her figure spoke otherwise. Yomi blushed slightly at everyone's stares.

Chiyo sat in the background, much like she had done all day. She sat, glaring at her lunch with an unsatisfied expression, before she realised someone was calling her name.

"Hey, Chiyo, are ya okay?" asked Osaka, mouth slightly open in a smile like curve. She received a positive nod in return.

"Oh, alright then," she turned around to the group, leaving Chiyo to her own devices.

'It happened again last night', Chiyo thought, before beginning to cuddle her knees. 'That sound...It was so aggravating, I could hardly think straight'. She carried on thinking about this strange phenomenon, until her head practically sunk into her arms.

'What does it mean...?'

Pondering over this, she recalled everything she could about _it_. 'It started around three days ago, and every night since, at around midnight, I hear these strange screeching noises. Only I can hear it, I'm scared as to its source. What's going on?'

"Hey, Chiyo, it's time to go to lessons now," said Sakaki, staring at the young girl huddling in the corner. Everyone else had gone.

Snapping out of her dream like state, she replied hesitantly.

"O-oh, thanks Miss Sakaki," They both began walking to their next lessons, even though Chiyo still seemed to be bothered about this predicament. She thought that Sakaki, of all people, may be able to help her.

"Um, Miss Sakaki? Can I ask you something?" said Chiyo, unaware that Sakaki was already listening.

"Well, ever since a few days ago, I've been hearing these weird noises...But I think they are in my head, as no one else can hear them. What does it mean?" inquired Chiyo, with her larger counterpart giving a look of sheer confusion back.

"I don't know, sorry," she quietly replied, making Chiyo quite anxious. They continued walking to their lessons, until Chiyo felt slightly disorientated. She fell against the wall beside her, with Sakaki unknowingly carrying on down the hallway.

"I don't feel...Good," murmured Chiyo, as a light headache crept over her. She sat down where she stood, trying to regain her composure.

"This is not right."

Sakaki carried on, until she realised that Chiyo was not with her. She was in the changing rooms now, as well as being slightly late. She figured that Chiyo would be there soon, as she was never normally late without a good reason. She started to get changed, and after she did so, Chiyo was still not present. She began to worry slightly.

Chiyo sat there, back leaning against the wall, with her eyes shut. In her mind was a slide show of unfamiliar images of the likes that she had never seen before. Images depicting everything that was gruesome, bodies stained in blood, a large figure that could only be described as omnipresent, as well as a lot of creatures. She began to sweat.

"W-what is this!?" she blurted out, before opening her eyes. Surrounding her were a few other students, huddled to see if she was alright. Chiyo got to her feet, dusted herself off, and simply asked what the matter was, slightly stuttering. An eager 'nothing' was the reply, before they walked away. Chiyo glanced at her watch. She was ten minutes late. Dismissing what had happened, she started running to the changing rooms. She realised that she felt normal, if that ever was a good enough description.

Finally, Chiyo reached the changing rooms. She hurried herself to get changed, and walked onto the field for the lesson. She could see everyone was there, Tomo, Sakaki, Yomi, the lot of them. She felt at ease just seeing them all again.

Miss Kurosawa looked eagerly at Chiyo, expecting a good explanation. Chiyo just replied quickly, with a partially true answer.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was not feeling very well, so I went to see the nurse," she finished, seeing Miss Kurosawa's face turn from an angered one to a worried one.

"Well, you just say if you feel ill, okay?" she replied, before turning around to see all of the other students eager to play some sports.

That day, tennis was the subject. They all shouted with glee, as it was a relatively new subject for them.

"I want you to go in pairs, facing another. If you have any questions, just ask," Nyamo said, before seeing everyone scramble to get into pairs.

"Chiyo! Can I be with ya?" shouted Osaka, running over to her, glazed expression evident. Chiyo nodded appreciatively, before they retrieved some rackets and a ball. Running onto a pitch, Tomo and Yomi were the other pair there. This did not seem new, either.

"Hey! Chiyo and Osaka! We'll play you!" shouted Tomo, with Yomi getting annoyed closely behind. The game soon commenced.

The score was slightly one sided. This was not for the fact that Tomo was on the winning side, but because her power hits seemed to just be 'in' when they landed. She did one such power hit, blasting the ball to the back of the caged in pitch. Both Osaka and Chiyo ran after it to retrieve it. Chiyo started to feel slightly ill again. She started to sweat.

Her vision went dark, the sky turning black, accompanied by a high volume siren, the likes of which sounded when a nuclear war was beginning. She glanced to the floor, to see it replaced with _grating_. She looked around, blinking; the cages were now walls, stained in what could only be described as _blood_. She began to tremble, before she turned her focus to see a familiar figure. There stood Osaka, immobile, in front of the fluorescent ball she was originally trying to get. Chiyo gulped as she walked over to her.

"O-Osaka? Are you..." questioned Chiyo, shivering with fear at her new surroundings. She saw Osaka turn around, centimetre by centimetre, until she was facing the, now horrified, girl.

"Aaaah!" Chiyo witnessed _Osaka_, fearing what was now standing in front of her. The glossy eyed girl now seemed to have no face. There was a blank canvas, waiting to be filled with the necessary requirements. As no noises were audible from Osaka because she had no visible means of making them, Chiyo could not bear to look at her. She shut her eyes, wishing that there was _some_ way to get back to reality. She had only hoped that this place was _not_ reality.

"Hey, Chiyo, snap out of it!" waved Osaka, with a strange look on her _returned_ face. Chiyo opened her eyes, fearing the sight, but instead she had her face back. Shocked as well as relieved, she began panting heavily, with sweat dripping off of her brow.

"Oh, you're okay then. I thought the pigtails got ya," smiled Osaka, before she went to get Chiyo's racket. She handed it to her, but Chiyo felt incapable on continuing. She asked to sit out, with Miss Kurosawa happily complying.

'Just what is this I'm experiencing? I don't understand it. What is it trying to show me?' thought Chiyo, trying to figure out a logical explanation, but failing in the process.

'Wait...I hear a voice.'

She stood up, unaware of her condition, trying her best to make out the words that she could _hear_.

'Sil...Silent Hill? What do you mean?' she now felt better, but she thought it was not as good as it could be.

'Oh, you mean go there? Okay.' She started walking, in a dazed state, in the direction of the front school gate. Unaware of anyone trying to talk to her, she was walking in a direction that was not familiar. She carried on walking, unable to stop. Someone, or some_thing_, seemed to be controlling her. She reached the school gate, before sliding it aside, and proceeding out of there.

All of the girls, after one notified the rest, witnessed this scene. They all thought of what she could be doing, yet they all saw her walking out of school. There were still three lessons left until the end of the day. What was she going to accomplish? Or more importantly, where was she going?

Having no other option, they sprinted in her direction. Their teacher noticed, whistling for them to come back, but they did not pay any heed. All of them, consisting of Tomo, Yomi, Kagura, Sakaki and Osaka, were going to find out what was wrong.

Seeing the school gate ahead, they pivoted around the corner. In the far distance, was the outline of Chiyo. She seemed to be carrying on, with no signs of stopping. Taking this opportunity to take their breaths, they then carried on.

Chiyo, although seemingly at only a few metres ahead of them, seemed to be placed at the same distance between her and the group. However fast the group's individuals ran, they could not reach her. Her outline still remained, creating a dark silhouette in the light of the day.

The group had to stop for breath. They did so, as the Chiyo like character stopped and turned around. Her figure was unmistakably Chiyo's, though her face showed signs of no emotions, none at all. A blank mask. This seemed to make them feel uneasy, as a slight mist descended onto the scene.

Little by little, the surroundings became enveloped by a dense fog. They could barely see a metre or so in front, yet _Chiyo_ was still easily seen through it.

"This is getting freaky..." addressed Tomo, losing her heir of hyper activeness. The group stood, staring at awe, until _Chiyo_ began walking again.

"Hey, don't leave us," shouted Osaka, before beginning to run yet again. The road seemed endless, as even after 15 minutes of walking and running, it seemed to dwell ahead, taunting their efforts.

"I can't take this anymore," breathed Sakaki, as everyone else stopped to take a rest as well.

"Where could she be going? What _is_ this place?" quizzed Tomo, unknowing of the situation that was now occurring. The ground started shaking slightly, before a loud cracking sound was emitted, from behind them. They looked around, to see a large chasm now placed intricately into the road before them. The very road that they had just ran over.

"Well, whatever this place is, there's no way we can get back _this_ way," mused Kagura, trying to figure out just what was going on. They looked around, walking along the edge of the gaping hole. Wherever it ended, there was no ledge usable enough to be crossed safely.

"That looks like a deep hole," said Osaka, pointing out the obvious.

"Looks like Miss Kurosawa is going to be worried about us," said Yomi, whereas everyone else looked at her, thinking that the P.E teacher was not going to be the only one worried.

Looking around, the fog was present, everywhere. Wherever they ran to, they could not see further then the other side of the chasm. They just wanted to find Chiyo, and get away. Scared of this new predicament unfolding, a loud screech was emitted behind the girls. They turned around sharply, before seeing nothing. Only fog was evident, yet the screeching was getting louder.

"Whaddaya think it is?" strained Osaka, emphasizing the word 'it'. She got no response. They stood in relative silence, until the screeches stopped, completely. Sighing in relief, they composed themselves, before a high pitch laugh echoed throughout the vicinity.

Sakaki stared in anticipation, before seeing the familiar figure of Chiyo once again. She seemed to be grinning, before turning around to begin running again. Sakaki took this as a signal, and began chasing her. Everyone wondered why Sakaki had begun running all of a sudden, but before they could ask, she was quite far ahead. They took this as an incentive, and followed suit. Kagura wondered why Chiyo was acting this way, before coming to a slight conclusion.

'I don't know what you're doing, Chiyo, but I can tell this is going to be a long journey."

(-o-)

**There, first chapter done. It was quite hard to write, as the beginnings always are. Thank you for reading, and please review if you would be so kind. There is definitely more to come, so please stay tuned. This is Love Hina Addict signing off.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


	2. Mistaken identity

**Ubiquitous Nightmare.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**Chapter two is here, was a little easier to write thankfully. Please enjoy, and on with the story!**

(-o-)

Chapter Two: Mistaken identity.

The road ahead seemed daunting, repeating it's hue of the dark tar laid upon it. The group carried on running for yet another five minutes, before coming to a stop.

"Where is she going?" asked Osaka, now beginning to worry about her friend.

"We don't know, but wherever she's going, we are too, right?" said Tomo in response. The group looked to her, before they went quiet. The dense blanket of silence was shattered a minute or so later but a screech, one similar to earlier, although it had no intention of going away this time.

They stood there, hearts beating slightly faster, as a humanoid figure broke through the fog. Osaka sighed, before running up to _her_. She was shocked into submission from the visage. There stood a person, with arms in a straight jacket formation. There were no clothes, although all revealing areas were covered in blood stains and various others. Yomi gasped at the sheer sight of it.

It seemed to hobble ever closer to the group, with the members stepping back at the same speed.

"What is that!? It can't be human, surely..." shouted Tomo, getting slightly excited. The creature stopped. It stood, seemingly staring at the group's individuals, scanning their very souls. They shivered in response.

"W-what's it gonna do?" stuttered Kagura, readying her fist in case the situation needed violence. The creature emitted another screech, before falling onto its knees. It then fell; face flat, onto the floor with a loud thud.

Sighing with relief, the group huddled around the immobile beast. Tomo began prodding it, with Yomi feverishly pulling her hand away.

"Don't touch it, idiot. You don't know where it's been," she said, with Tomo giving the creature a glance.

"Well, what is it?" she retorted. She noticed Sakaki was standing at the back of the group, with one hand over her mouth, head facing the floor.

"Are...You okay?"

Sakaki snapped out of her vision at the sound of Tomo's voice, before quickly replying.

"I'm alright, I just feel squeamish around blood," she said whilst eyeing the creature.

"Um, guys? Where's Chiyo-Chan?" said Osaka, now speaking in a high enough volume to be heard. The looks she got in return proved that they did not know either. Now worrying, they rallied themselves, before beginning to scout the area. A skittering sound could be heard from behind them, as they pivoted to see what it was.

"Hey, where'd it go?" shouted Tomo, now feeling uneasy. She gulped, before walking again with the other girls.

They soon passed through many streets, alleys and building car parks, but with not so much as a fly in sight. Only the petrifying fog loomed. They began to feel uncomfortable, as a low growling noise echoed around the walls of the small alley.

Bracing themselves, they walked forward. The fog slightly lifting, they could see a _dog_. It seemed the same as a usual dog, medium build, but with no fur. Just the usual blood stains.

"Is this for real?" muttered Osaka, before turning to see Sakaki, again, looking ill.

"Hey, it's not a cute dog, is it?" she said, getting Sakaki to look up. The dog seemed content, sniffing the area; although no amount of pedigree chunks were going to feed its appetite.

Instead of trying to disturb it, they turned around to walk the way they came. Suddenly, the same, high pitch, yet evil laugh bounced through the alley. The group turned to see none other, then Chiyo.

Her features were the same as earlier, the usual body with the emotionless face. She turned away, and began to run. Seeing Chiyo, the group lost their will to run. Figuring that it was indeed the ten year old, Kagura quickly spoke.

"It's Chiyo! We have to...Oh damn it," she said, in a high volume voice. The dog was roused from its dreamy stance of sniffing, and began to walk towards the group. Panicking, Osaka saw a bin fairly near her, placed against the wall.

The dog was getting nearer and nearer, showing no sign of life, apart from the moving legs. It stopped, staring up at the girls, with empty eyes. Its face then began to split, straight down the middle, to reveal a large tongue, and a lot of blood dripping out of it. Sakaki flung her head around, nearly vomiting at the sight, whereas Yomi screamed, with Tomo hesitantly blocking her friend's mouth with her hand. It was too late.

Glancing to the vicinity of Yomi, it began to dash. Yomi breathed heavily, before closing her eyes on impact. She waited, and then opened her eyes. The _dog_ was on the floor, a small pool of blood around it. She looked around, to see Osaka carrying a, slightly dented, metal bin lid. Osaka grinned, as Yomi hugged her and repeated 'thank you' a few times. Sakaki and Kagura stood in both awe and disgust, thinking that violence may be needed.

"Come on, Chiyo's getting away," shouted Kagura, after regaining her focus. The group began jogging towards the other end of the alley. They soon reached it, seeing the dank, heavy fog once again descending onto the area. They caught their breaths, before seeing a bus in the distance. It was a yellow one, seemingly quite new. The odd dent here and there disturbed it, as its door was left wide open.

"Look, we can hide in there for now," said Sakaki, piping up from the earlier incident. Everyone else took note and followed suit, before they shut the door.

"This is bad, isn't it..." muttered Osaka, to which everyone else merely nodded.

"How do we get out of this place?" said Yomi, looking out of the window.

"We have to find Chiyo, too," Sakaki said, before a small bump was felt on the side of the vehicle. They looked out of the window, to see another creature with the straight jacket expression. Tomo gulped.

Yet, in the distance, the figure of Chiyo was seen walking up some steps. The large building ahead of her seemed academic, as the sign in the front barely displayed the words,

_**Mi...w...ch**_

_**El...en...ary**_

_**Schoo...**_

"So, she only wanted to change schools? Why didn't she tell us?" said Osaka, getting a weird look from Tomo back.

"She was happy here though, wasn't she? Why is she going there?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," exclaimed Kagura, standing up. Sakaki approached her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"But it's dangerous, are you really going?" she said, although it only made her want to go more.

"She's our friend; we have to go help her! We can't just leave her, can-" interrupted by a large knock to the bus, Kagura stumbled to her seat again.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you," replied Sakaki, a look of determination present on her face. Tomo, Osaka and Yomi also rooted in.

"What about us? We're going to," shouted Tomo, pumping her hand in the air. She punched a baggage compartment above the chair, causing a bag to fall out, onto her head. She scrambled, screaming.

"Get it off of me!" she kept on shouting until Yomi gingerly lifted it off. A small handgun fell out of the side pocket, with Tomo now staring in awe.

"Wow, it's a handgun..." she mused, lifting it and aiming it at the head of the thing out of the window. Everyone was quick to panic.

"Put it down! It's dangerous!" shouted Kagura, whereas Tomo paid no heed. She aimed, her finger on the trigger. Slowly compressing it, a quiet click was the result.

"Ah man, there's no bullets," she whimpered, placing the gun on the seat to her left. Everyone sighed with relief, before standing.

"Right then, let's go," ordered Kagura, as they proceeded to the door. Osaka took the gun and held it for now, having nowhere else to store it. She was, as were the rest of the girls, still in her P.E uniform.

They sprinted over to the steps, seeing the door creak shut as they approached. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Kagura forced the door open. The creature from earlier was very close to them.

"Quick, get in!" she shouted, seeing the gaggle of girls jump through the door. Kagura shut the door, locking it also with the latch. They stopped, and stared at their surroundings. It looked normal enough.

"We're safe for now, I think. Now then, I guess we're in the foyer, shall we have a look inside?" Kagura said, in the full knowledge that her question was a rhetorical one. They approached the large double doors, and pushed them aside. There was nothing, only a view of the sky through an old window. It was beginning to get dark.

"We have to find Chiyo. Let's split up," asked Osaka, with everyone giving her a bereaved look in return.

"What? It'll be easier though, won't it?"

"That's not the point, Osaka. You saw them...Things out there, what if one got to you?" reasoned Yomi.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I have this," she replied, lifting the gun. The group sweat dropped, before Tomo spoke up.

"Well, for starters, there's no ammo in it. Secondly, I doubt you've ever fired a gun before, right?" she stopped to give herself breath.

"That's true, but it'll hurt if I hit 'em with it though," retorted Osaka, getting slightly frustrated.

"Where are you going to summon the courage to get close to one of them?" Tomo shouted in response.

"Enough!" shouted Sakaki, one hand on her head.

"We have to work together. If we separate, we could get hurt, or even worse..." she stopped to consider what she was going to say, before she continued on a different note. "Look, just stay together, wherever we are."

Shocked to see Sakaki of all people give this morale boosting speech, they reassessed themselves, gearing up their confidence. They looked around the room, seeing multiple notice boards and the secretary's office. Yomi noticed a map of the school on the wall. She ripped it off, before glaring at it.

'It's quite a big school' she thought, before a hand landed on her shoulder, She spun around, inhaling sharply, to see it was Osaka, staring at her map.

"Whatcha got there?" she pondered, before seeing Yomi hand the map to her. Osaka scanned the piece of paper, before going silent. 'So this IS a school then', she thought.

As everyone was checking the map, they noticed the classrooms were dotted around the outside of the plan, with the playground area situated in the centre. The other buildings circled it. Seeing as they had no idea where Chiyo could have gone, they started to look around the corridors around the foyer area. They seemed desolate, barren, much like a wasteland. They approached a classroom door, before a fizzing sound started to shatter the silence.

Slightly fearing the result, Sakaki approached the direction of the noise, seeing a small red box on the floor some few seconds later. Everyone else stayed glued to the other end of the corridor, staring in anticipation. It looked like a radio, but it seemed to be broken. It only emitted static. She picked it up, before raising her line of vision.

Another humanoid shaped figure lay in front of her. It was very small though, much like a child. Sakaki gasped at the thought. It twitched, as the radio's static grew louder. Her heart began to race, as she saw the _child_ rise. It turned to face the, now frightened, girl.

It stood, not much higher then three foot, looking at her. She did not know what to do. Her vision was slightly impaired from the lack of light, although the sun was still barely up. The creature started to approach her, very slowly and timidly. A small sound came from the _child's_ hands. Sakaki looked down, seeing that it had claws, ones that looked incredibly sharp. She turned to run, as the group stared at her running back.

"T-there's something there, it's coming after me," she breathed, scared at the sight of it. Osaka looked ahead, wondering what she could have meant. The creature walked up to her, as she responded.

"Aw, it's only a kid. How're you...Wait a minute, you only have one eye..." she pondered, getting a scared expression in return from everyone else. The creature stood still, perhaps contemplating what Osaka was saying, before it saw her raise her arm.

She lowered it, harshly, onto its head. The creature, receiving the full force of the butt of the gun, fell back, twitching. It soon stopped moving completely. Osaka then turned to face Tomo.

"See? I can do it."

Slightly dumfounded by this show of bravery and even idiocy, the group gathered around Sakaki, hearing the fizzing slowly lower in volume.

"It's a radio, I think," Sakaki said, with everyone looking at it in amazement. "It doesn't work though. It was on the floor, by that _thing_."

"It did go kinda funny around that kid though, didn't it?" asked Osaka, as Yomi thought about the possible link.

"I think we should keep it with us, it may be a detector of these creatures," she said. Everyone nodded in agreement, before heading to the classroom door. Sakaki clipped the radio onto the neck of her shirt, hoping that it would protect them further.

She placed her hand on the doorknob, before the laugh of _Chiyo_ returned. It was coming from the hallway, as she pulled her hand away from the door. She faced the direction, as the rest of the group did, before walking over. Tomo noticed a small glint on the floor behind them, before walking over to it. At the end of the hallway were stairways, one going up and one going down. The map showed that they were on the first floor, as footsteps echoed from the lower stairwell.

"Hey, look what I found!" shouted Tomo, almost causing shock to incapacitate the group.

"Don't do that, you idiot!" replied Yomi angrily, as Tomo flashed a bright light in her eyes.

"I found a flashlight, look, isn't it cool?" she said, paying no heed to Yomi's comment. Sakaki sighed, along with Kagura. Osaka stared at it, whereas Yomi rubbed her eyes. Tomo clipped it onto her shirt neck, before walking off into the front of the group. They reached the stairway, before starting to walk tentatively down. Sakaki's heart began beating more rapidly, as the radio began to fizz louder with each passing step.

'I hope you are down there, Chiyo...'

(-o-)

**That's it, chapter two done. More to come soon, but please review, anonymous or signed. I'm beginning to think now that this story is, maybe, not such a good idea. Either way, thank you for reading, this is Love Hina Addict signing off.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


	3. Reality?

**Ubiquitous Nightmare.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**Back, with a new chapter to boot. Hope that the people who have read continue to do so. Thanks in advance, please review and on with the story!**

(-o-)

Chapter Three: Reality?

The air empty of all sound, Sakaki and the group huddled as they proceeded down the concrete stairs. With each step creating a deep thud, Yomi gulped as they reached the bottom. An old sign was placed upon the wall, barely depicting the words 'basement'.

"So, where did she go?" asked Tomo, aware that no one else knew either. A small buzzing sound emanated from the dark opposite end of the hallway. Tomo quickly turned the flashlight to see what was there.

After combing the area, nothing seemed to be there. The radio seemed to fizz continuously, causing Osaka to rub her ear.

"Why is it goin' off like that?" she said. Behind them, another buzz was audible. Turning around, Yomi noticed a sort of cockroach. Casting her mind back to that day in school where one caused everyone to panic, she screamed.

"What is it!?" Kagura shouted, until seeing the roach on the floor. "Damn, he sure is big."

It started approaching the group, with one or two more behind it. Yomi started shivering, hiding behind Osaka. Sakaki stepped back as one drew near, before realising her position. 'It may be big, but...'

With that, she lifted her leg. She brought it down harshly, enough to flatten a good sized critter. It definitely worked in this case. She felt faint at the snapping sound underfoot, as she gingerly lifted it, not bearing to look at the remains. The other two came closer.

"Wow, nice going Sakaki!" shouted Kagura, before she attempted the same. It worked again, this time with the roach making a clicking sound after being flattened. Tomo excitedly tried it on the last one, but missed a couple of times. She finally caught it, causing Yomi to reappear on the scene.

"Glad they're gone..." she muttered. Taking a deep breath, Sakaki glanced at the map. Everyone gathered, seeing that there were only a couple of rooms down there. A generator, janitor's room and the stairway to the second basement were drawn on the map, as the group approached the janitor's room door.

With a good turn on the doorknob, it opened. Inside was nothing more then a chair, some mops and a small box on the table. The radio seemed to die out once again, returning the girl's hearts to a normal pace along with it.

"What's this?" asked Tomo, lifting up the box. Kagura seemed worried, asking her to be careful. Carefully printed on the box were the words 'handgun bullets'. Tomo's eyes lit up at the very sight of the words.

"Hey, look! We can use the gun now," she said, before Yomi glared at her.

"You're not going to be the one to shoot it," she replied, worried at the thought of her friend holding a gun. She received a sad expression in return.

"Who has the gun?" Tomo said, grasping onto the bullets. Osaka stepped forward, her arm outstretched with the item in her hands. She handed it to her, who tried her best to reload it.

"Why won't they go in?" she quizzed, seeing the cartridge slide out on every attempt. Sakaki motioned for the gun, clipping it correctly into place. Everyone else stared in astonishment.

"How did ya do that?" Osaka asked, mouth open slightly.

"When we went to that summer festival, I won a prize in the shooting game," she paused, blushing slightly. Kagura spoke up, causing her to remember also what she had said soon after.

"So you learnt how to then? Cool," Without further ado, they proceeded back out of the small room, back into the corridor. Tomo was seemingly annoyed, and not just because she could not get the gun back from Sakaki.

"This is a big place, how're we gonna look everywhere? Chiyo could be anywhere," she whined, getting a silent response. Ignoring her, they headed to the generator room. They stepped inside, again glad that the radio remained quiet. Inside was nothing more then the main generator, although it was turned off. Beside it was a pole, around two feet in length, lightly rusted.

Kagura stepped towards the pole, with the others glaring at the generator. The switch was in the off position, as Sakaki pondered whether to turn it on. Kagura lifted the pole, wielding it and swinging it softly to get a feel for the weight. 'Feels like a good weapon'.

Sooner or later, the generator was switched on, creating a humming sound throughout the floor. Lights were still off, as Tomo attempted switching the room one on. Failing, they preceded back to the last door on the floor.

"Oh man, it's locked," said Osaka, pulling harshly on the door. Kagura stepped forward, with everyone else not taking notice of the pole now in her hands.

"You have to _push_ it, Osaka, see?" she said, slightly amused. Osaka grinned back, before the radio began to fizz again.

Gulping, they started the descent to the second basement. Slowly but surely, they made it, not being able to see anything other then the direction of the flashlight. There seemed to be nothing ahead, as they walked around the corner. The corridor was much smaller then the one before, restricting as many as three of them at the most to walk side by side.

They reached the end of the passage, looking again at the map. Sakaki began sweating lightly, feeling something warm on her leg. She looked down, holding her breath, to see another of the _children_ she had met earlier. She screamed, causing the creature to step back, before everyone looked towards it. Kagura began to raise her arm holding the pipe, readying it.

The creature stood, somewhat stunned, unable to move. The Azu girls seemed to do the same, until Kagura could not hold herself anymore. She rushed forward, bashing the creature as hard as she possibly could. Scared at this outcome, Sakaki looked down. Her leg now featured a three inch cut, presumably from the child's claws. Her heart beating faster, she sat down with her back resting against the wall. Osaka noticed her slump, and walked over to her.

"What's the matter?" she asked, before seeing the cut on her leg. Her smile turned to a frown, as she ruffled through her only pocket. She produced a very small bandana, one that she had kept from somewhere. She handed it to Sakaki, who by now started to breathe heavily.

"T-thank you," she murmured, wrapping it as tight as she could around the torn surface. She winced at the pain, before attempting to stand. She did so successfully, but had a small pain in her leg with every step. She walked over to Kagura, who was panting very heavily, holding a, now more reddish, pole.

Sakaki held one hand over her mouth, as she saw the sheer amount of blood bathing the creature. Yomi rushed over to comfort her, with Kagura catching her breath. Osaka stared, content at keeping an eye on her friends. The radio flickered out of existence.

After rallying themselves, they returned to the map. Seeing only one room on the map made Tomo smile slightly, although it had no name. It seemed to have been drawn on, yet the door was in front of them.

Half wanting to see and half not, Tomo walked up and opened the door. It was not locked, although it bared a lot of weight. The radio started up. Forcing the door aside, the inside was a grotesque sight. The walls were covered in blood, as well as being replaced with a fence like structure, causing Sakaki to revert to her queasy state. The floor was replaced with a form of grating, with below showing nothing other then darkness. In front of them, a corpse was hung by the neck, showing hideous amounts of blood, puss and multiple other stains. A putrid smell fermented the air, causing Yomi to cover her mouth and nose.

Little did they know, they were inside the room. The door slammed shut, trapping them in. Tomo rushed over, trying her best to budge it, yet it would not move. Panicking, a low pitch groan echoed throughout the room. They all looked at each other, on the verge of screaming.

"W-what is this!?" shouted Tomo, feeling uneasy and slightly claustrophobic. Yomi looked around, until the hung victim twitched.

"Oh...My..." she finished, witnessing the corpse now moving. It seemed to struggle, swaying about. The others watched in horror, unable to react even if they wanted to. Fear had encapsulated them.

After a few seconds of aggravated movement, the corpse had broken free. It was restricted by a covering on its arms, although this did not really mean it was much safer. It landed with a crash, as the room rumbled slightly. Kagura felt scared, kneeling with the pole in her hands. A few seconds later, the room began to shake. Sakaki looked around, dismissing the creature in front of her. The room began to scrape down the walls, falling into the perpetual darkness below. The group screamed, accompanied by a loud groan from the creature.

Time seemed to freeze. The girls could see, only by the aid of the flashlight. The creature was sitting in the corner, groaning louder as the cage fell. It started to slow, as the creature now lifted itself to its feet. After a few more seconds, the room hit the bottom. The jolt sent through the girls caught all of them unprepared, as they struggled to return to their feet afterwards. The creature moaned, before approaching the one closest to it, Osaka.

"Osaka, look out!" shouted Sakaki, as she saw the thing walk up to her. It seemed harmless with its arms concealed, but it was scary nonetheless. Osaka raised her head, giving a frightened expression, as the creature began to vibrate.

It then stood, immobile. A small spike penetrated the surface of its neck, before receding. Blood dripped through, before the hole began to rip down its chest, and the arm restraint.

"Quick, let's go!" shouted Sakaki, fearing the result if its arms should be set free. A door was on the same side as the previous one, as they all rushed over to open it. They struggled, as the door seemed to slowly slide open. They pushed harder; with Tomo looking back to see the rip half way down its body. This forced her to react even more, until it was open enough to let them through. They ran, quickly pivoting to try and slide it shut. A small bolt was on the door, as if someone was trying to help them.

After pushing it once again, it slid shut completely. A harsh nudge was delivered to the door from the inside creature, causing Sakaki to panic. She quickly bolted the door, hoping that it would detain the thing. It worked, if only for now. The moaning and banging ceased, as the group struggled to regain their breaths. The radio droned out once again.

"T-that was scary...Just what was it?" Yomi said, shivering. Kagura looked over to see Sakaki, standing in silence. She also saw the gun in her hand.

"Why didn't ya shoot it?" she asked. Sakaki looked at her, before lifting the gun up to examine it.

"I-I was too scared. I couldn't do anything."

"Well, we're safe now, I hope. Hey, wait a minute, look at the walls. Do they look familiar to ya?" said Osaka, as the others looked. The walls and floor were equal to the room they were just in, grated and coated in blood. Sakaki felt uneasy, but fought it. They looked at the map they still had, to see that the only place that resembled it was the second basement. This made them feel confused, and unsafe. Tomo took a deep breath, as she stared down the hallway, into the darkness

"Well, no goin' back now," Osaka added. They started heading over to the first basement stairs, whereas they could not help but share a single thought.

'I wonder if Chiyo is alright...'

(-o-)

**And there you have it. I hope you've enjoyed this, as I'll be continuing soon. Please review with any thoughts, and I thank you for reading. This is Love Hina Addict signing off.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


	4. Grotesque advancement

**Ubiquitous Nightmare.**

_**Note: I do not anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**Hail and well met, fellow authors. It is I, Love Hina Addict. Here is the next chapter in this story, but I must apologise for not updating for a rather long while. Sorry to make you all wait, but something...Untoward happened. In spite of this, I am making it known now that, I may only update on weekends as of now, unless an opening pops up. Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter, and please review. As a quick reminder, the words in between the ' marks are the characters thoughts. On with the story!**

(-o-)

Chapter Four: Grotesque advancement.

After the ascent up the stairs, the group stopped. The radio seemed to crackle. Planted in their stances, they could hear a low growl. Slightly shivering, Yomi stepped forward. Tomo followed suit, aiming the flashlight down the corridor. After a few seconds of waiting, a rather rotund figure hobbled into view.

"W-what is that?" asked Yomi, now feeling unsafe. Tomo leaned over to her, grabbing her arm. She had seemed to lose her heir of confidence from the moment they appeared in this new _realm_.

Everyone else remained speechless. Sooner or later, the large figure slowly approached the girls, who by now were in a tight group formation, fearing what this thing was. It stopped in front, before lifting an arm. The skin on its side was attached to the arm, forming some sort of webbing. Tomo stuck her tongue out, closing one eye nearly. 'Gross'.

They stood, frozen in place, for another five minutes, before the large creature turned around, lowering its arm. Slowly but surely, it turned 180 degrees, to face the direction of where it was. Surprised at this, Kagura could not help but mention something.

"I wonder, what the hell is it?"

After hearing this, the creature turned around once again to face the, now paralysed, group. It had eyes, much like sequins, and a small mouth, betraying its large body size. It opened its mouth, emitting a low growl. The girls jumped, but remained as quiet as they could. Osaka suddenly had a theory. Whispering to avoid the attention of the behemoth, she told the others.

"If we keep quiet an' move towards the door, we can get to the first floor again. It don't seem so bright, so if we keep quiet..." she paused, taking a look at the immobile creature about three feet away from them, before continuing. "...We can go. Whaddaya say?"

Unable to find any other solution, and desperate to get out of sight of the creature, they agreed, although Kagura looked towards Sakaki's hand. She was still carrying the gun. 'Why don't you just shoot it?'

Readying themselves for the slow creep towards the door, they proceeded. It was going smoothly, up until they were at the door to the stairs. No matter how far the rusted doorknob was turned, it would not budge. Sakaki began to panic, as the sounds created from the doorknob turning alerted the creature. It was walking slowly towards them.

"Shit, come on, open!" said Tomo, now aware of the circumstances. Her confidence returned as the adrenaline started flooding her body. Getting fed up, and with the creature close to them, Kagura tried a different tactic. The others watched, as she shoulder barged the door. The door seemed to crack, as it flew open. Yomi's face lit up, seeing the stairs leading up, and more importantly, away from the thing literally behind them. They fled up the stairs, turning back half way up to see the creature stuck in the doorway.

"Heh, what an idiot," Tomo shouted, before seeing the others at the top of the stairs. She hurried up as well, stopping to glance at the map they were looking at. All of the rooms seemed to be in the normal places, even if the area was disgustingly mutilated. The closest room to them seemed to be the infirmary. The headed there, making the occasional glance at the eerie noises permeating through the hallway, also noticing the radio cutting out.

They opened the door gingerly, but found nothing inside of extraordinary interest. There was a table, a cupboard and a bed. On the table were a few objects, as well as a small bottle. Tomo rushed over, with Yomi grudgingly following, then the rest.

"What's this?" Tomo asked, lifting the bottle. She read the label out aloud. "Nutrition drink...Hmm, looks alright."

It was a small bottle, and seemed new. It also looked untainted by this phenomenon, and without hesitation, Tomo gave it to Yomi. She inspected it, before keeping it in her hand. A few seconds of silence ensued, before a crashing sound came from the corner. Tomo jolted to face the direction with the light, seeing an object gleam back at her on the floor. They walked over to it.

"Wow," was all Tomo could produce, after realising that there was a, seemingly working, shotgun lying there. Again, after checking it, there was no ammo, but it was _cool_ in her words, as she began to carry it. Yomi sweat dropped, whereas the others stared in awe. Seeing as their business in there had run out, they walked out of the room. Looking up the corridor, the radio began to fizz with a familiar sound.

Now feeling quite easy, a common creature was walking up the corridor, towards them. They watched to see it was another _child_, rather then a new kind of abomination. Kagura decided now was the best time to ask her question.

"Go on Sakaki, shoot it!" she shouted, with Sakaki turning around, holding the gun. She began to sweat lightly, before seeing the others, one by one, beginning to chant the same line. "Shoot it!"

She raised her arm, her face now in a serious fashion, and with both hands, aimed at the creatures head area. Her finger slowly squeezed, as she shut her eyes. A loud, echoing bang frightened the others, as Sakaki was forced to take a step back from the recoil. Tomo's smile began to form, before opening in awe. Sakaki opened her eyes, witnessing the thing on the floor, bleeding minutely. She turned away from it, facing the group, with her gaze at the gun. The radio flickered off.

"Good going, Sakaki! I knew you could do it!" shouted Kagura, as Sakaki lifted her head. Her face showed signs of regret, sadness and fear, all rolled into one. Kagura winced, before changing the subject.

"Well, it's gone now. Let's carry on. Where to?"

Checking the map with shaky hands, Sakaki saw the nearest room was the toilets. She imagined it being as grotesque as the rest of the school, as they approached. As the door creaked open, a lingering smell of rotting flesh seeped through the cracks around the door. The group covered their mouths and noses, recoiling more at the smell then the gun shot earlier. They hesitantly walked in the female toilets. The radio intensified with its static.

It seemed the same, yet with the cubicles locked shut, and some utensils splashed all over the floor. They walked around, seeing the state of the sinks. They were coated in blood, and it seemed to be fresh. Gulping at the thought of it, Tomo noticed a small box on the floor.

"Hey, look at this! It looks like bullets, although it's a different colour," she said, getting everyone else's attention. Seeing this, Yomi looked at the box. She wanted to refrain from saying the words, for what Tomo would do. She said them, for the sake of the others.

"...Shotgun bullets."

Tomo's face beamed upon hearing the words. She started trying to load them into the gun in her hand, again failing in the process. She looked expectantly at Sakaki, who tried her best also. She did it, with some hassle, as Tomo wanted the gun back. She grabbed it when Sakaki extended her arm out to her, pressing the trigger at the same time.

An even louder crash startled the group into temporary paralysis, upon when recovering; they noticed one of the cubicles had the lock mechanism missing. The gun flew back in the process, out of their hands when shot, as Tomo regained possession of it soon after. Checking each other for injuries, no one seemed to be hurt, yet they were intrigued about what was behind the door. They half wanted to find out, yet half did not. Due to Tomo's new sense of power, they soon found out.

With a slight kick to the door, the door slowly swung open. A _corpse_, marinating in its own fluids, hung from the ceiling. This one seemed to resemble the one found earlier, as Yomi screamed. Regaining her focus, she, as well as the others, could see why this one seemed different, even if it was in the same position to the previous one.

There was no rope around the neck, instead there was a cage concealing it. This put their minds at ease, as it could not possibly get out unless it could break metal. Also, it was wrapped up in a lot more material, with only its mouth showing. The stains of various colours broke the surface of the bindings, as it seemed to grin mischievously at the girls. They were frightened, but only in the sense of finding out what it was.

"What is it?" Osaka mused, speaking up from her quiet stage earlier. The girls wondered, until she walked closer. She lifted up her hand, almost as if to touch it. Kagura snapped back.

"What're you doing!?"

"I just want ta' find out what it is," she innocently replied turning her head towards Kagura. Their faces turned from questionable, to horrified, as Osaka wondered about the sudden change. She turned back around, and she carried on the trend.

It began twitching. It was _not_ dead. It began to twitch even more irritatingly, until it began to bleed. A steady stream of blood trickled down onto the floor, echoing the soft, yet unwelcome, noise. Sakaki felt ill at ease, covering her mouth, whereas the rest watched in horror. Sooner of later, the thing fell limp in its cage. The radio still fizzed.

Regaining their minds, they stood and took a deep breath. Granted it was putrid, it seemed to calm their spirits, after which they stood to attention, their backs to the creature in the cage.

"That...Was gross. Then again, what is all this? It surely can't be real," said Yomi, trying to think of a logical reason.

"It's not real, it's the end of the world," replied Osaka, whereas the rest seriously contemplated this as being the answer. Looking around the other parts of the toilets, they found little else. They returned to their huddle.

"Well, that's it for in here. Can we leave? It's creeping me out," asked Kagura, seeing that the thing was looking directly at her, through the bandaged eyes. She readied her arm with the pole, in case of an act of aggression.

"Yes, of cours-" Interrupted, Sakaki pivoted after hearing a loud, ear splitting shriek from behind them. The thing now had its head facing the ceiling, with its mouth wide open. After a few more seconds, it was mute, staring at them through its confined vision.

Returning to her feet from the shock, Yomi turned to see it, just staring. Her pulse, as well as the others, slowly returned to normal, as they quickly approached the door. They remained quiet themselves, until they shut the door behind them. They looked again at the map, feeling relieved as the radio died out.

The library was the next, unexplored, room closest to them. They proceeded, before opening the door. Relieved to hear the radio remain passive, they entered and spread around the room.

"Oh, it's just a normal library. How boring," hinted Tomo, before expectantly looking at Yomi. She turned to face her, as she spoke.

"Books can be interesting, you know, if you know how to read," Yomi joked, as Tomo looked back with an expression of hatred.

"I can read, I just choose not to," she replied, not noticing Kagura and Sakaki both reading a stained piece of paper.

"So that's why I have to read the bullet boxes then, even though you are the one who wants the gun?" Yomi retorted, dismissing Tomo while reading a book on the zodiac signs. Tomo remained quiet, before grabbing the nearest book to imitate her friend.

Kagura and Sakaki stood, reading the same piece of paper. Most of the writing was hidden behind red stains. They were confused, but also worried. The words were nearly illegible, but could be understood, if only slightly. It showed:

_**Th...g... n...ded for m...am...rph...is:**_

_**o...e: bei...g w... gr...a... pow...,**_

_**...wo: b...g ...th g...ea... i...t...le...t,**_

_**t...ee: c...ld of G...d,**_

_**Pe...or... ...itua... whe... a... th...ngs ar... in o...er.**_

_**No...here.**_

_**Infirmary.**_

A red mark, in a vague form of a tick, was painted next to the second and fourth line of writing. Even though it seemed too illegible to be of any use, Sakaki placed it in her small pocket. She noticed that the word 'infirmary' was clearly readable. She turned around, seeing Osaka staring out of the window into the perpetual darkness, and Yomi and Tomo both reading. Rallying everyone's attention, they huddled to discuss what to do next.

"We are gonna be a while here if we carry on like this," said Tomo, getting bored. No one replied, but instead spoke about the piece of paper. Everyone else seemed confused, whereas Osaka stared for a long while. Expecting a great conspiracy, Kagura stood next to her, reading the malformed words once again. She could make nothing of them, although Osaka then lowered the paper to her waist. She handed it to Sakaki.

"Chiyo is in danger," was all Osaka said, as the others began to worry about their friend, as well as her.

"What do you mean?" Sakaki said, but getting no response. Instead, Osaka rushed out of the door. They following in pursuit, until they found themselves back in the infirmary.

"Why'd you run like that!?" shouted Tomo, regaining her breath. Osaka remained silent, as she began placing her hand on the wall. Yomi began to feel uneasy about her friend. She was never normally this quiet, and she also knew something. 'What is it, Osaka?'

A few placements of her hand later, the wall began to decay. Slowly, pieces of the wall fell to the floor. They all stepped back, staring awkwardly at Osaka. She finally began to speak.

"Chiyo's down there, let's go!" she said, as the wall was now completely gone. Sakaki quickly looked at the map, noticing that the new area was not on there. They all proceeded towards the new passage, noticing some stairs. They headed down.

Reaching the bottom, there was a very small inlet in the wall. It was just wide enough for them to pass through single file, although it was blocked by, what looked like, spikes protruding out of the wall. On the wall seemed to be three buttons. On the floor below the buttons, however, was what looked like a trapdoor. Realising that to get through, the buttons had to be pressed, Tomo walked over, leaning over to the wall to avoid standing on the trapdoor.

"Which one?" she asked, before receiving shrugs from everyone else. She pressed the first one on the left, and the trapdoor flung open. She stared down, seeing nothing but the darkness. She gulped as she pressed the second one. The spikes seemed to slowly recede back into the wall, as the others watched. Huddling again, they began talking about what may be behind the area, until a loud, scraping noise caught their attention. The spikes shot back out, into their position before, with incredible, and deadly, speed.

"We'll have to go through one at a time. That'll probably kill you if you're in the middle," said Yomi, as the others agreed. Tomo stood by the buttons, pressing and watching them one by one run through. They did it unscathed, as Tomo was curious of the last button. She did not press it, although the urge was nearly unbeatable. She pressed the second one, and flung herself through the tiny space, just in time.

In front of them was a wide staircase. It led down, too far to be able to see the bottom. They started walking down, until they finally saw the bottom. It was grated, much like the rest of the school area. They walked onto it, before their pulses increased considerably. A very loud, rumbling roar was audible from the other end of the room, which was only around ten metres wide, in a square formation. The stairs behind them disappeared, as if it were nothing more then an illusion.

"This is getting scarier by the minute," Kagura said, before a flash of dim light caught her attention. They all stood, staring towards the centre. A circular hole was visible, with a familiar figure of the one in the toilets in the centre. The cage was suspended by a kind of rope, from the ceiling. It began to burn, and soon enough was on fire. It seemed to scream from the sensation, as it began twitching. The girls stared in disbelief, mouths slightly ajar.

A hulking figure behind the fiery figure began to move. Each step caused the grated floor to move ever so slightly, causing the girls to ready their armaments. Only Osaka and Yomi had no weapon, as they hid behind the ones that did. They were scared, even petrified, as they saw an _indescribable_ creature crawl around to the front of the burning symbol. It stood, staring with beady eyes at the girls, who were from the looks of it, trapped in that room. They spread as far as they could, so that they could not be targeted and cornered.

The room outskirts had no perimeter. Osaka stared at the sides of the room, whilst hiding behind Sakaki.

"One wrong step and, well, let's not think 'bout it," she said, catching Sakaki's attention. They readied themselves, as the creature approached the closest pair to it. In this case, it was Tomo and Yomi.

While shivering at the sheer size and shape of this thing, they stood, immobile and in shock. Sakaki, Kagura and Osaka stared in fear of what was going to happen to them. The large creature, due to its tail and hard looking skin, resembled a reptilian creature, much like an alligator. Yomi only hoped that it did not possess the mandibles of such a creature.

The large creature stood, until a droplet of blood fell from the underside of its head. Yomi, seeing this chance and noticing the slow speed of it, ran towards Kagura, whereas Tomo seemed stuck. She would not move.

As the droplet fell through the grating, Tomo's expression turned mortified as the creatures head began to split into two, much like the earlier encounter with the dog. She stared, in gross awareness, that this thing now had nearly two metres separating the two sides of its head.

It moved ever closer, _mouth_ wide open, towards Tomo, who was now inebriated with fear. From the inside of its mouth, tendrils of flesh seemed to protrude and jitter, accompanying a horrid breath being exhaled. Tomo closed her eyes, as the creature had her cornered, with the sides of its mouth on either side of her. Yomi witnessed this, and shouted as loud as she could.

"No, Tomo!"

(-o-)

**Well, that's this chapter done. I hope you have enjoyed it, and to find out the outcome of this series of events, stay tuned. Please review one and all, anonymous or signed, as I am happy to hear from you. Until next time, this is Love Hina Addict signing off.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


	5. A Legion of Darkness

**Ubiquitous Nightmare.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**Welcome one and all; I'm back this time with the turn out of the cliff-hanger from last chapter. It's here on a Tuesday 'cause we had an inset day today. Please review after you've read.**

**I would like to take this quick opportunity to bring light to the new forum I created on this site. Obviously it's under Azumanga Daioh, but I just wanted to tell others about it. It's called the 'Ubiquitous Nightmare and Azumanga Daioh forum'. A bit of a long winded name, I know, but it has numerous topics, so please, come along some time and chat. There are lots of topics for things other then this story too.**

**Sorry about the re-upload of chapter four as well, the story is completely the same as before, I just noticed various errors. Anyway, on with the story!**

(-o-)

Chapter Five: A Legion of Darkness.

"No, Tomo!" shouted Yomi, witnessing the lecherous mutant closing in on her best friend.

"W-what can we do!? We have to help her," added Kagura, starting to sweat at the circumstances. Without seeing any other way, Sakaki stepped forward, with Osaka still close behind her.

She raised her arms, holding the gun in both hands. She steadily aimed it at the beast, not caring where to shoot it. 'I hope this works'.

With a squeeze of the trigger, a boisterous echo channelled shock through each of the girls in turn, as the creature showed a sign of stopping, if only for a minute. Tomo looked up at the circumstances, and saw her opportunity.

She began to run after regaining her composure towards her saviour. She reached Sakaki, as well as giving her an enduring hug, whispering the word 'thanks' over ten times. Sakaki blushed slightly, before hearing the creature turn on its spot.

It stood, _mouth_ now shut. It scanned the room, as the girls had now started to congregate on one spot to see if Tomo was alright. She was, if only for now. The creature began its pursuit of any one of them, causing them to scatter again.

"This is gonna be tough," shouted Tomo to the rest. They started sprinting around the room at equal intervals, both trying to flee and confuse the behemoth. It seemed to be working, for it stopped in its tracks, near the centre.

"This is our chance. Come on, we have to think about this. There's no way out, so it looks like taking this thing down is the only way to go. Everyone agree?" ordered Yomi, getting a few bewildered looks in return.

"But how do we kill it? Can it be killed?" questioned Osaka. Yomi shrugged, before turning around to see the creature still immobile. She took a deep breath, before facing her group again.

"Tomo, are you able to use that shotgun?" she asked, noticing the powerful weapon still grasped in her friend's hands. Tomo nodded in agreement, although she had no real idea about it. She was still a little shaken from earlier.

"Uh, guys..." said Osaka, not nearly as loudly as she hoped.

"Don't worry, Tomo. We're counting on you for this," returned Yomi, before Osaka's face turned to a look of sheer horror.

"Guys! Look!" she shouted, as her friends all turned around, one by one. They saw the same visage as Osaka, each altering their expression to match. The beast was very close to them, with its gaping maw once again open. Tomo winced at the sight of it.

"Get outta the way!" Osaka boomed, pushing the others aside. The beast noticed, causing it to change the direction from Osaka to the room in general. It shut its mouth once again. Everyone looked back to her and breathed a 'thanks', before returning to the matter at hand.

Tomo, after looking at the disgusting sight of the maw for the second time, had an epiphany. She readied her shotgun, and ran in the direction of the beast, much to Yomi's shock. Tomo was now a few paces in front of it, with it showing signs of going after her now.

"Hey, open up!" she shouted, even though the creature had every intention of doing so. It slowly separated the sides of its head, and stood, waiting for the precise moment. Tomo lifted the gun up to her waist region, aiming it directly in the centre of the creature's mouth. The rest of the group watched in horror and amazement at the scene to follow.

Tomo pulled the trigger. The resulting blast of fragmentation caused half of one side of the beast's _jaws_ to separate itself from the head, spurting blood out around three foot away. The creature fell limp, before falling and landing with a loud thud, twitching for a further five seconds. Sakaki felt faint, and forced herself to sit down. Kagura and Osaka raced to her to comfort her, while Yomi watched as Tomo returned, although not in the fashion she would have liked.

Tomo seemed to run backwards, as the recoil was definitely stronger then she could have imagined. She raced up to Yomi, heading dangerously on the edge of the 'arena'. Yomi reached her hand out, catching her friend just in time before her demise.

"T-thanks, Yomi. It's stronger then I thought," she breathed, before rubbing her stomach. She lifted her, now blood-drenched, P.E shirt over her abdomen, noticing a large bruise forming. It hurt, but not enough to make her unable to focus. She tossed the shotgun to the floor, not caring for any blasts, as she thought to herself. 'Guns aren't that cool'.

She suddenly felt ill at ease, although why she did not know. Her balance lingered, before disappearing completely. She fell to the floor, raising herself to a sitting position, as Yomi rushed over.

"What's the matter? Tomo?" she shouted, trying to identify her friend's pain, but could not.

"It hurts...A lot," muttered Tomo, grimacing at the pain now present in her stomach. She lifted her shirt again, seeing it change to a purple shade, before Yomi sighed in relief.

"It's only a bruise, don't worry about it,' she reassured her, before producing the bottle they found from earlier. "Here, drink this. It'll do you good, if it's any true."

Although hesitant about drinking it, she felt safe in the knowledge that Yomi was the one giving it to her. She took it, and began to drink it. She gulped a bit, before panting heavily.

"It tastes horrible...But it does have a nice after taste," she said, raising a smile. Yomi reacted in the same fashion, happy in the knowledge that her friend was now safe.

Sakaki finally rose to her feet, with the aid of Kagura and Osaka. Although they wondered why Sakaki seemed to be so put off by blood, they did not have time to ask. The brazier in the centre slowly started dimming.

The room began to flicker out of existence, all traces of the welcoming light dissipating. The girls watched in horror, as they could hardly see each other anymore. After a few seconds, a loud thud caused their hearts to race, as they planted themselves motionless. A loud growl forced them into submission, before the area fell silent.

Nothing could be seen in this space, this area. No noise polluted the air, causing each girl to feel at sanctity, and completely safe. They were seemingly spiralling downwards, before they came to an abrupt stop.

"...Where are we?" murmured Kagura, lifting herself up off the floor, in a room slightly familiar. Light filled the room, from a dim light bulb that seemed to be working now. She looked around, noticing everyone else lying still. She looked against the wall, noticing the pipe from which she broke hers off of earlier. They were in the generator room.

After slowly drifting back into consciousness, the girls all huddled to attention. They checked for injuries, but apart from Tomo, they found none. Dumbstruck at this event, they checked for their weapons. They were still with them, shotgun included.

"...Just what the heck was that!?" shouted Tomo, feeling better that she had recuperated a bit. "It was definitely real," she said, looking at her abdomen area.

"I'm beginning to think this is much deeper then just finding Chiyo now...Hey, talking of her, where is she?" returned Yomi, as everyone shrugged. "We have to find her, but where could she be?"

Osaka started looking around the room. The appearance seemed ostensibly the same as when they first arrived, as she sighed with relief.

"Have ya noticed that this school's back to normal now?" she said, after a brief moment of respite. Yomi and Tomo looked around, also noticing the difference. It was a welcome change, granted it was a normal school now.

"Let's go, if we stay here, we won't go very far," said Kagura, as Sakaki and the rest followed her timidly out of the small safe haven of a room. Tomo gingerly picked up the shotgun, and carried it with her.

They wound up multiple corridors, happy in the fact that light was now coming through the windows. Bathed in this sensation of slight warmth, they felt ready for anything. They eventually reached the front door.

"Okay, let's go," said Kagura, as the door slid open. The cold fog buffeted them, after spending so long inside a building. "Now, where can she be?"

No creatures seemed present, a fact that everyone in the group seemed happy with. The radio also was silent. They proceeded to go back to the bus, but found that it was not there anymore. Wondering if there was anyone else here, they were quickly quietened.

The radio started to fizz slightly, which caused them to be cautious. They walked forward, one step at a time, until the fizzing became very ominous. They froze on the spot, looking around for any creatures present. A low growl spread through the now dense fog, as a figure of a dog was now in view. Figuring that this was a known enemy, they released their tension slightly, although there seemed to be more then one of them.

They slowly turned around, to see a further two dogs behind them, all three now circling them. Feeling slightly nervous, Tomo took a step back towards her friends.

"What are we gonna do?" she breathed, aware that it was a rhetorical question. They readied themselves somewhat hesitantly, before a whistling sound became audible. All of them, including the dogs, looked in the direction, and saw a figure of a man.

He whistled again, as the dogs followed the sound towards him. The figure then raised his arm, which had a shape resembling a gun. He shot the dogs evenly, causing them to fall limp within a few seconds of each other. The girls watched, half amazed and half scared, at this stranger, as he began to walk off into the concealing fog. In the process, he had his hand raised, seemingly waving at them.

"...Who was that?" asked Sakaki, still bearing the image of him waving on her mind. "He seems familiar..." she thought, even though she had very few male relatives or friends.

"Well, whoever it was, we're safe now, I think. Come on, let's g-" interrupted, Yomi and the others pivoted to face behind them, as the sound of a footstep echoed. _Chiyo_ was there. She was standing, facing the group, yet something about her was different. Her irises were now red, causing her eyes to have some fairly unsettling properties. Her left arm seemed to be scratched, as there were various lines sprawled across it, all red as well. Staring directly at the group, she then turned, without making so much as a sound, walking off down the road behind her.

"...Now that is scary," Tomo mused, before seeing everyone around her feel uncomfortable. They rallied themselves, before following the girl.

"She's changing," Osaka mentioned, to which no one else replied. They were too focused on following _Chiyo_. After a few street turns, and the radio loudening and quietening, they witnessed her walking into a derelict church, to which the windows were planked and the door half missing.

"Come on, let's follow her," said Kagura, still brandishing the pipe she has had for quite the time now. They entered, to see it completely empty. Not a soul present, apart from theirs.

"Where'd she go?" said Tomo, getting no response. The altar seemed brand new, whereas everything else seemed quite dilapidated. They proceeded towards the altar, noticing a few objects of interest lying on it.

A piece of paper, a small key with a tag, a folded piece of thicker paper, another health bottle and some more handgun bullets rested on top, as Sakaki took the paper. She read it aloud.

'_To the ones stranded in this alternate realm, if you wish to escape,_

_You will need to use this key to get to Central Silent Hill. From there,_

_Go to a place on your map entitled 'Alchemilla Hospital'. I do not have the time to say why._

_I've been stranded a while, but I can tell you want to leave more then me._

_Do not be afraid of this phenomenon. Fear can be in many forms, many far from foul._

_I leave you with these directions; follow if you have any inclination of escaping._

_Also, your friend will be fine, yes, Chiyo, if you reach her in time. I wish you luck, signed anonymous._

Slightly happy to hear from someone else, and also the reassuring words that the person had written, they searched through the other items. The folded paper was a city map for central and west Silent Hill, and the key's tag had the word 'Drawbridge' imprinted upon it. The last part of the letter showed the directions, pointing to the far eastern road on the west Silent Hill map, which leads to the central district.

"Wow, he even left us bullets! I wonder who he is? Do you think he was the one who helped us earlier?" barraged Tomo, excited to hear from other people, be it only one. The others smiled at each other, got themselves ready, and distributed the items. The order of inventory was fairly similar. Sakaki could not help but feel slightly confused, and worried, at the latter part about Chiyo written on the paper.

Sakaki held the handgun, as Yomi had the maps and the bullets. Osaka carried the health drink bottle, with Tomo holding the shotgun still. Kagura had the pipe and the drawbridge key. Under Yomi's guidance, they proceeded out of the church, and made their way to the road indicated by the instructions. They soon found it, proceeding along its length, until the radio began to crackle.

A large figure, albeit not much larger then the dog apparitions from earlier, rolled into view. This one seemed much more dangerous, save for its ability to become air born. It had large wings, easily breaking two metres in span.

"Watch out!" Kagura called, as it flew by, claws slightly extended, over the head of Sakaki. Panting, she raised the gun to aim at it, although it vanished into the fog. The radio still crackled, indicating it to still be in the vicinity. It slowly flew back into range, as Sakaki pulled the trigger.

She hit it directly, with a pot shot far exceeding any standards. It flew downwards towards the floor, landing head first onto the concrete. Its neck seemed to snap upon impact, leaving a rather disturbing image imprinted on each of their minds.

Regaining their composure, they proceeded towards the end of the road. After being reached, a small building was on the right side of the road, as the radio died out. In front on the building was the drawbridge, currently up so no one could go across. Now realising why the key was left for them, they walked into the office and turned on the bridge control. They lowered it, watching it hover downwards creating a, now usable, bridge to the centre of Silent Hill.

As it lowered, they watched, deep in thought. The bridge soon lowered completely, creating a small rumble as it flattened, now showing a road to central Silent Hill. They walked out of the office, albeit hesitantly, and walked up to the large road now open to them.

The familiar figure of _Chiyo_ was now visible, somehow across the drawbridge. She paid no heed to the group, as they followed her across it, into the depths.

"How'd she get over there?" questioned Osaka, before getting no answer from the group. They continued walking, deeper into the fog.

(-o-)

**And there you have it. Chapter 5 is now complete. I hope it met some of your standards, yet I'm sorry if it did not. Please review, as I'd like to hear from you. Until next time, probably Saturday, this is Love Hina Addict signing off.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


	6. A disturbing development

**Ubiquitous Nightmare.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**Hello again, everyone. Got a few things to say in this pre-speech today. Firstly, sorry for being a little late, brother came back after a month of not showing.**

**Secondly, I'd like to say a big thank you to jamesranma who posted some _very_ good ideas in my forum. Some of them may be implemented into this chapter. This one, by the way, deals with the 'real' world, where the school, and more importantly the teachers and other students, are. On with the story!**

(-o-)

Chapter Six: A disturbing development.

Life in and around the school from which the Azu girls hailed had been quiet since they left. The classes were semi-empty from activity involving Tomo, and not many questions were answered by the resident prodigy.

"Hey, Yukari, it's time to go to lessons now," an eager Nyamo said, resting her hand on her friend's shoulder. Yukari rose, eyes still half asleep, before turning to face her.

"But it's only 1:40..." she whined, causing Nyamo to face her with a look of annoyance.

"Exactly, it's nearly the end of break, and I'm worried about the girls from your class," she continued, causing Yukari to look at her with now open eyes.

"Why?"

"In my last lesson, your class had P.E, and a majority of them just ran off site. I had no idea why either, they just...Took off," Nyamo explained, with a worried tone.

"...Well, who were they?" Yukari asked, holding back the urge to criticise her teaching abilities into why they left.

"That's what has worried me. It was Sakaki, Tomo, Kagura, Yomi, Osaka and Chiyo." Nyamo listed.

"What!? Why would they leave?" Yukari fired, causing Nyamo to sweat drop.

"That's _why_ I'm worried..." she repeated. They both sat, in near silence, trying to consider the reason as to their sudden departure, but nothing good came to mind. Not at least until Chiyo was on Nyamo's mind.

"I saw that Chiyo was the first to leave, the others just ran after her I think," she said, causing Yukari to feel a little more annoyed.

"But, it's just why..." she replied. Sooner or later, the school bell chimed to signal the next lessons starting, as Nyamo shot out of the staff room, with a drowsy Yukari following.

The next teacher to have the class was Yukari, and she seemed eager to resolve this issue. She slid open the door with a great amount of force, pacing in and slamming some papers onto her desk. She looked up, to see the class a little bewildered, and confused.

"Okay, today class, we're going to...Hey," she began before noticing the six or so empty seats dotted around the classroom. They were all the ones Nyamo had named earlier. Her eyes opened a little wider, before attempting to change the lesson plan.

"Ah, I see quite a few are away today. Well, I guess we can scrap this lesson then," she said in her usual tone, getting one or two excited voices raised in the process. "I have another topic I want to talk about."

The class all paid direct attention to their teacher, after having heard this. Yukari lifted a pencil while sitting at her desk, while contemplating the best way to start the 'lesson'.

"Alright, I'll be blunt here. Does anyone know why or the whereabouts of the missing students today, or have any information?" she fired, as a few people lifted their hand. "Yes, Kaorin?"

"I-I saw Miss Sakaki leave with the others today during P.E," she timidly said, with numerous other people also nodding in agreement.

Yukari winced at the information, as it was a direct replica of Nyamo's. She asked others for any more information.

"I saw Chiyo turn all weird-like in P.E and just walk out of the front school gate, and I think the others were just trying to catch her," said a male source, as Yukari contemplated that there may be more to this then a visit to the local shop.

Kaorin was seated, now shivering slightly, waiting for her heroine to walk into the classroom, and ease her mind by saying something along the lines of 'I'm sorry I am late, I was pre-occupied by some kittens', or something of the same agenda. This never happened, not for the whole lesson. She had no idea how deep this situation actually was.

Yukari sat in her chair the whole lesson afterwards, indirectly letting the class talk about whatever they wanted, although it was mostly over the missing students. She tried to think of as many conclusions as to the missing pupils, but could not think of any logical ones, or ones that even made sense. Soon after, there was a knock at the classroom door.

Yukari gingerly opened it to reveal none other then Nyamo, standing with an even more worried expression after seeing the empty chairs.

"I see they've not returned yet..." she trailed, while Yukari grabbed her by the shoulders and violently shook them, leaving the P.E teacher in a light daze.

"They'll be alright, I know they will. It's just, why would they just go?" Yukari added, while Nyamo now looked quite stern.

The bell chimed once again, signalling the end of the lesson, and after a short homeroom period, the end of the school day. Yukari did not seem so ecstatic about the end of the day, as was easily proven by her rather powerful speech that afternoon.

"I won't do role call today, as hardly anyone is here," she said, even though the other 15 or so people were seated. "I just want to ask if anyone knows anything about the missing students or the P.E lesson, please stay after the bell for five minutes. I want to speak with you."

That last bit made her feel a little angry, but in her heart she was also very worried about the girls. The bell chimed once again, as the students rose to leave, with around three staying behind.

"So, what do you all know?" she asked the remainder.

"Apart from what's already been said, Miss Yukari, my friend and I here noticed Chiyo acting kind of...Weird, to put it politely. She was talking to herself," the male stopped, before his friend spoke up.

"It's true! Her mouth was moving, but there was no one near her. She then just up and left the school," she finished, before the third pupil stepped forward.

"I was there while all of this happened," he said as the others looked to see the speaker.

"And, what do you mean by that?" Yukari asked, as the pupil took a deep breath.

"Where to begin...Well, around the time that Chiyo-Chan started feeling ill and stepped out of her game, she sat down on the benches. I was not doing P.E either that day, and as such was already seated there. I was sort of out of the way, but I could hear every word she said," he paused, although showing no signs of stopping at that point.

"She kept mumbling about a few things, saying that she could hear voices," he stopped, thinking of Osaka. "She then said some things about 'Silent Hill', whatever that is. She then just got up, saying that she was going to go there. Miss Yukari, where, or _what_, is Silent Hill?"

Miss Yukari stood in a sombre silence, absorbing every word he was saying. She did not realise that he ended in a question.

"So, she went to this Silent Hill place then? Do any of you know where it is?" she asked, as the male sweat dropped. The others nodded in disagreement, before Yukari slumped back into her chair.

"Alright, you can go now," she finished, before picking up her pencil and tapping it against the table.

Little did she know, but Nyamo was stood behind the door the whole time, overhearing the whole conversation. She smiled internally at the worry Yukari was expressing, before the three students left. Nyamo put one finger over her mouth, saying to be quiet. The students smiled and carried on walking.

Nyamo entered, much to Yukari's amazement. She walked over to the slumped teacher, laying a hand on her back, reassuring her 'it will all be alright'. This worked to a certain extent.

"What're we going to do, Nyamo? Our pupils are missing. This is serious," she said, almost causing Nyamo to blink hesitantly at her for being unlike her usual self.

"I-I don't know either, Yukari. I think we should phone the police though, at least," she replied, before ruffling through her bag to retrieve her mobile. Yukari watched, up until Nyamo had the phone to her ear.

"Nyamo, could I tell you something? I would've said it another time, but with them gone, I may not get another time," she said, with Nyamo excusing herself and putting the phone down.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about the students. I've never felt like this in my whole life. I love my class, I'm really happy to have them. When this happened, I've felt a little powerless, and even thought this is my own fault. Could they have run away because of...Me?" she said, as Nyamo's expression started to resemble a mother's.

"Hey now, it's alright. It's not your fault; they're just headed to somewhere. They'll be back soon, though I still think we should call the police," Nyamo replied, putting one arm around Yukari's neck in comfort.

"Well, alright then...Hey, wait a minute, how did you know they went to Silent Hill?" she shot back, as Nyamo began to sweat slightly.

"Uh...I just knew they were headed somewhere, that's all,"

"Oh, alright then. Let's call the police, I'll call their parents to notify them," Yukari spoke, whilst lifting her own mobile from her pocket. Nyamo had phoned the police by the time Yukari had phoned two families, the families of Sakaki and Yomi.

"They just said that it's not been 24 hours yet. We'll have to call again tomorrow, if the parents notify us of their absence," Nyamo said, as Yukari placed her mobile down after speaking to Yomi's parents.

"Well that's about right, Sakaki's parents say that she is usually like this after school, but can't say why she would go _during_ school. She never complained of anything, although Chiyo does sound very familiar to them. They've been notified now, so they will call tomorrow if they're not here," Yukari said, before turning to Yomi's parents.

"Yomi's, on the other hand, are furious over their daughter's absence. They are also very worried...They said they'll probably ground her if she returns later then eight o' clock."

Nyamo looked expectedly at Yukari, as she dialled and talked to the other's parents. She talked to Chiyo's last.

"That's odd," Yukari added. Nyamo shot up and inquired, as she began to talk.

"They say that Chiyo has been acting awfully strange lately, like talking to herself and frequently being very quiet. They also say she has had very bad visions and dreams at night, according to her. They are very worried also, and are also threatening grounding her," she finished, as the two remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"All of their parents say that they have not been notified of any changes in the school timetable today either," Yukari said, as Nyamo began to worry further more.

"I have a bad feeling about this...Say, Yukari; do you get the feeling that Chiyo's dreams and things are related to this? I mean, she was acting very strange in P.E..." Nyamo asked, with her friend just shrugging in return. They both lifted themselves to their feet.

"Oh my gosh, it's that late already?" Nyamo boomed, noticing that school ended around two hours ago. They both left, clearly frantic with worry over the missing students.

"I hope they are alright..." said Yukari, although seemingly to herself.

(-o-)

**Well, there you have it. Thought I'd fill you in on the teachers and the others, thanks to jamesranma reminding me. Please review, and thanks for reading. This is LHA signing off.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


	7. All alone

**Ubiquitous Nightmare.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**Hello again everybody, only a few notes this time:**

**1.****The forum is still up, so if you want to chat, feel free to come along. This forum is not just about the story D.  
****2.****Thanks to the readers so far, I hope you continue to like and review this.  
****3.****Finally, a lot is happening at this time, and as such, updates will be sporadic, even though one a week is bad enough. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**With that out of the way, on with the story!**

(-o-)

Chapter Seven: All alone.

As the group pursued _Chiyo_, they noticed her taking a right turn along the large, grey road barely visible through the dense fog. They came to a sudden stop.

"Why're we stopping? Shouldn't we go after her?" noted Tomo, before she noticed the others looking at the map in Yomi's hands. _Chiyo_ had turned in the direction of the hospital, as it was clearly marked on the map.

"She's going there too," Yomi stated, as everyone else agreed. Tomo, on the other hand, was scanning her surroundings for anything else, and noticed a building which seemed helpful, to say the least.

"Hey guys, look," Tomo pointed at a derelict-looking building, as the others merely became confused. "It's a police station!"

At the hearing of the word 'police', they felt a little safer, as they wasted no time in running over to the large double doors at the entrance. They arrived, pushing them aside and entering the large expanse of a hall.

The size and state of the station was enough to calm the girl's hearts, as it was clean and free of any foul infestation, if only for now.

"Hello? Is anybody there? We need help," shouted Kagura, surprised at the echoing response. She shrugged, and looked back at her friends, who were all busy looking through any openings and doors to see if anyone remained. They were soon shocked to believe that no one else was there. It was only the girls.

"I thought for sure there would've been someone here," Tomo said, as Sakaki and Yomi returned from a door with a worried expression. They agreed to Tomo's statement, before the group huddled to discuss what to do next.

"Let's piece together what we know. Chiyo is being controlled by someone, or some_thing_," Yomi explained, as Osaka gave a crude look at the mind-control part. "And they need her for their plans. Then there is that guy who is helping us, we have to find out who he is. We've been to the school, and found barely anything. Next is the Hospital, which is only down the road."

"So what you're saying is we need to go there and we'll find Chiyo, right?" Tomo said, slightly confused. Yomi shrugged, before continuing.

"Apart from that note in the school which is nearly unreadable, there aren't many clues to this. All we can do for now is carry on. Is this all clear so far?" Yomi stared as only Sakaki understood, if only barely.

"Basically, we go to the hospital, and see what awaits us there," she finished, as the Bonkuras now understood. They all readied themselves, before Sakaki took the aforementioned piece of paper out and tried to translate it again. She nearly completely understood this time, as she noticed something odd. She alerted the others just before they were going to leave.

"Hey, look at this...before only certain letters were here, but now," she said, before staring at the paper. It now read,

_**Things need...d for metamorp...sis:**_

_**One: Being with great pow...,**_

_**...wo: Being wit... great inte...ct,**_

_**Thr...e: Ch...ld of God.**_

_**Perfor... Ritu...l when al... thi...gs are in order.**_

_**Nowhere.**_

_**Infirmary.**_

"That's odd, but what could it mean?" Kagura said, as the others had likewise thoughts. They paid no heed if only for now, as they approached the door. The radio began to hum.

Hesitantly, Tomo walked forward to open the door. The radio rose, but there were no abnormal creatures in sight. They all stepped out in a group, feeling safe in numbers. They pivoted at a low pitch grunt sound, seeing a hideously misshaped type of 'gorilla' standing on all fours, staring at the girls.

Yomi could not help but scream at the sheer sight of the mass of flesh, before it began to hop after the source of the sound. She began to run as fast as she could, with the other girls staring and readying their arms. Yomi started to run in semi circles, but was also getting tired. The creature however showed no signs of fatigue.

Tomo noted that the use of the shotgun may cause it to stop in one go, but she had painful thoughts of what it did to her last time she tried it. She instead stood and watched.

Sakaki lifted the handgun in her hands, and shakily aimed it at the rampaging brute, before pulling the trigger. She did not brace herself for the recoil, and as such took a step back. The bullet pierced the abdominal cavity, as Yomi stopped to catch her breath. She turned to face the creature, which was starting to seep blood from the wound.

The _gorilla_ still showed no signs of stopping, as it pounced forward onto Yomi, forcing her to the ground. She immediately started yelling for help, using her arms to push the fiend's own backwards. Tomo now realised that she was in real danger, and lifted her weapon.

She held her breath, closed one eye and steadily pressed the trigger. The blast forced the brute nearly two metres away, with Tomo nearly doing the same distance. She looked at the shotgun, before noticing the creature was now immobile, and twitching behind her best friend. Yomi was gasping, regaining her breath before getting up and flinging herself onto Tomo, hugging her and saying 'thank you' a few times. Tomo blushed at the thought.

They stood still, waiting for the familiar sound of the radio to quieten, which it finally did. They gathered around Yomi and Tomo, seeing if they were alright. They were, as they all began to walk towards the Hospital.

They continued walking down the barren, cold road, paying no heed to their surroundings. When they reached the front gate to the hospital, Kagura stepped forward to open it, with the courtyard now in front of them all. Gulping, they walked inside and shut the gate behind them.

An evil cackle now permeated the air, as the girls looked into the distance. There was _Chiyo_, standing and grinning at them, with an even more unsettling appearance.

Her red eyes and pained arm were still there, but now her mouth was coated in a red substance. The girls winced at the sight of her, as Chiyo stood with, what seemed like, blood covering her lips.

She stood, grinning, for another few seconds, before running into the door beside her. The girls all stopped, immobile with fear and worry, over their friend.

"W-what's happening to her?" Sakaki asked, fully aware that the others did not know either.

"Was she hungry?" Osaka joked, before seeing none of the others react in the least bit amused. She quietened herself, before the group all proceeded towards the door used a second ago.

Inside there was a common sight, at least for a Hospital anyway. The reception sprawled out before them, with the billboards noting various pieces of paper. The only thing missing was the other people.

The room was large, wide enough for the girls to only be able to see the room from in front of them, as the rest stretched around a corner. The room was in the shape of an L. They walked forward, before hearing the familiar buzz of the radio start again, accompanied by a growl.

Upon walking around the corner, they could see two of the mutant dogs preying on a humanoid creature, and quite enjoying it too. They paid no heed to the group behind them, even though their whimpers were clearly audible in the near-silent atmosphere.

Kagura stepped forward, creeping ever closer to one of the dogs, pole in hand. She raised it, before smashing it across the head of one of them, causing it to skid across the shiny floor in its own fluids. The other dog was so engrossed in the feast; it did not notice its companion was now against the wall.

The others watched in awe as Kagura dealt with the other dog in the same fashion, before returning and giving a grin to the group. As she approached her friends, she noticed a billboard to her left, with some maps pinned on them. She tore one off, before expectedly giving it to Yomi. She accepted, as she looked through the blueprint of the building. It seemed more complex, and vast, then the school.

"What...or who, were they eatin'?" Osaka said, as the others looked at her weirdly at the 'who' bit. They walked over to the carcass, before gasping in fright and despair.

The humanoid that lay in front of them was Chiyo.

Her figure was the same as it had always been; short due to her age and with the pigtails now soaked in her own blood. Her clothes were ripped from the ravaging animals earlier, yet she had an angelic smile plastered on her face, as if in a trance. One thing they did notice however was the grievous teeth marks in her left leg. The girls fell to their knees, with Sakaki cradling her head back and forth, repeating her name. No response.

"Those...those bastards! I'll get my revenge," Kagura announced, before lifting herself up and repeatedly beating the two dogs. She fell down in a sad phase soon after.

"Just what is all this about!?" Sakaki shouted, now laying Chiyo down. She wiped the tears from her eyes, as she stood. The others followed suit. They surrounded the dead figure of Chiyo, all remembering the best times they had spent in the past. The trip to magical land, the summer home, it would never be the same again. Not without Chiyo.

A few seconds later, a rumbling shake tore through the ground, jolting them all to the floor. They stared in fear as it began to wither into a slight vibration, accompanied by a very loud siren type sound, repeating itself for a further ten seconds. Sakaki turned to notice that Chiyo was now gone. Instead, there was a pool of blood dripping through the floor, which was now the _grating_ that had plagued the girls in the school.

The walls all slowly turned an eerie red hue, as the floor also turned rustic. Suddenly, a door opened in the distance, around the corner. They all steadily pushed themselves around the corner, to see _Chiyo_ once again, but this time in plain sight. There was no fog blocking her identity.

She was now _alive_. She was standing, with a facial expression that was so blank, even Osaka would have trouble competing. Her body was the same as earlier in the courtyard, but now her leg was badly mauled, closely resembling her dead form earlier. She rushed through the door behind her, regardless of her injured leg, as the girls all stared with a mix of horror, anger and yet also relief.

"So she is alive then?" asked Kagura, now completely confused, with the others not far behind. Seeing as how there were a lot of questions, they thought it best to go after her, as they had no other choice in the matter. They walked forward, weapons at the ready where applicable, and proceeded through the door.

_Chiyo_ was standing in the centre of the room, staring at some writing on the wall in front of her. The message was nearly illegible, yet she stood as if in another trance, absorbing the information. She turned slowly towards the, scared, girls.

She was quiet, and her expression stayed as it were earlier, before her blood-stained mouth opened. She muttered a few words.

"Manager's...Room...Help."

"C-Chiyo? Is that you?" asked Sakaki, getting no response. _Chiyo_ ran through the other door in the room, further into the depths of the Hospital.

"Manager's room, help? What does she mean?" Yomi said, before joining the others in following the young girl.

(-o-)

**Well there you have it. It's a little short this time, but I think it went pretty well. Please review and thank you all who have read this and the story so far from the start. You are the factors that keep this story going. I cannot guarantee the next time I'll update, but it should be next Sunday. Thanks again all, this is Love Hina Addict signing off.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


	8. Dangerous helpers

**Ubiquitous Nightmare.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**Welcome back one and all to the next chapter of the story. Half term is here, finally! As such, I may be able to write a lot more this week. I'm going to jumble up some of the game events too for the rest of the story, so expect a few things that are not shown in the game. Apart from that, on with the story!**

(-o-)

Chapter Eight: Dangerous helpers.

The group had followed her through the only other door available, into another room filled with darkness. This time, the aura of pain seemed much stronger then before.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Yomi, before remembering what _Chiyo_ had said earlier. She looked again at the Hospital map she was given earlier, only to see that it was on the third floor, whereas they were on the first.

"This place sure is dark," mentioned Tomo, with Sakaki using her initiative to ask her to strengthen her flashlight. The room was as dank and depressing as it had been since the event before. The image of Chiyo dead still ricocheted in her mind, as she looked around the room.

"...So, where do we go?" she asked, after clearing her mind with a deep breath of the stale air. Yomi glanced at her, before speaking herself.

"Well, Chiyo said the Manager's room earlier, right? That is on the third floor. We're on the first, so I suggest we go to the top," she said while pointing in the general direction of the stairs.

"I have a bad feelin' about this place..." Osaka mumbled, to which no one responded. They began cautiously walking towards the door leading to their destination, before coming to a stop.

"Wait a minute, are we all ready? We need to think about this, Chiyo being dead just then was a bad enough shock, we don't want it to happen to us," Tomo reasoned, with the others now having disgusting flashbacks of the event.

"Tomo, we are as ready as we can be. This is weird alright, but we can't be fully expectant of what's going to happen. We'll just have to see what's behind the door," Kagura replied, as the others sparsely nodded.

Tomo sighed, admitting defeat, as she side stepped out of the way of the door. They all walked forwards, with Kagura opening the door. They proceeded inside, as the radio began to pick up more white noise.

They walked inside to witness a humanoid figure, around five feet tall, with disturbing patches of discoloured skin all over the visible areas of her skin. She was adorned in a nurse's uniform, with the back of the top slightly torn. She seemed to have heard them entering, as she began to shuffle 180 degrees to face them.

The visage of her face was enough to cause the girls to step back. She had no face. No eye slots, not mouth, no nose. Nothing. All that was there were the same patches of iridescent skin, much like the ones covering the rest of her body. She swayed into a closer proximity to the girls, as the light shone on its hand.

It was carrying a form of broomstick, broken and jagged at one end. It also showed no signs of stopping, as it approached the fear-stricken group, lifting the same arm in the process.

"W-what is it?" Osaka asked, now scared of the general appearance of the mutant. The others spaced themselves out, as Sakaki prepared her arm for another of her shots. She raised it, pulling the trigger with haste. The bullet did not even affect it, as it began to turn towards her now, even if it did lower its arm in the process.

She shot another, this time into the cranium of the thing, showing more of a result this time. She raised her arm hesitantly to shoot another time, this time stopping the creature in its track. It slumped, emitting a low groan, as it fell onto the floor. Sakaki began heavily breathing, due to both the shock of three consecutive bullets and the amount of blood seeping from the wounds onto the floor.

The others watched through the whole event, mouths slightly ajar. Seeing her do that was enough motivation for them to feel empowered, as they all lifted themselves up, and walked around the carcass of the nurse.

"Well done Sakaki! You totally showed her," Kagura shouted, as the latter person lifted her slightly pale face. "Hey, are you okay?"

After catching her breath, Sakaki stood upright, looking at Kagura afterwards.

"I-I'm fine, thank you. I just can't stand blood..." she trailed, as she noticed Osaka sitting in the corner of the room, hugging her knees. Sakaki walked over to her, kneeling. "Are you alright?"

Osaka lifted her head, staring into Sakaki's eyes with her own, tear-filled ones. She cleared her throat after noticing Sakaki starting to look worried.

"I-I'm sorry, I jus' can't stand them nurses...or anythin' to do with Hospitals really," she breathed, as Sakaki proceeded to hug her, in an attempt to calm her.

"It's alright, you're safe around us," Sakaki said, with the others now looking in their direction.

"What's going on?" Tomo asked, taking the words of the others straight out of their mouths.

"She is just afraid of hospitals and their staff, that's all," Sakaki returned, now standing with Osaka beside her.

"Well, as long as you two are alright, shall we go?" Yomi asked, as the two positively nodded. They looked at the map once more, to see that they would have to go through the nurse's staff room to get to the stairs. Osaka succumbed to fear, as she began to sweat. Sakaki held her by the shoulders, before she spoke.

"Look, Osaka, we are doing this for Chiyo. I'm sorry that you do not want to go through there, but we have no choice in this. Be strong," she said, as Osaka absorbed every word spoken. She strengthened her resolve, before nodding again and following the others through the other door in the room.

The radio dimmed as the room was nearly completely empty, save for a table here and there. Osaka sighed happily, before catching up with Sakaki. The room did contain one article of interest though, namely a large, red and black hammer. On the tip was a large spike that looked as though impaling something would be effortless.

"Look at this everyone," Kagura announced as she lifted it. She did not expect the weight of it to be so great, as she quickly lowered it with a metallic thud soon after.

"That...looks painful. Are you going to take it?" Yomi asked, as the others admired the prowess it possessed. Kagura nodded, before laying down the old rusted pipe in the same vicinity. She started dragging it across the floor at first, before Tomo starting chastising her.

"You sure you can use it?" she asked, with Kagura giving her a scornful look. She swung the mighty hammer, as the others all jumped back. Kagura took a sharp breath as the hammer laid to rest, grinning to herself.

"Sure I can!" she responded.

"Let's go," Yomi said, as they all walked through the door to the stairs. Looking up the vast expanse of the stairway, Sakaki noticed a figure standing at the top of the first floor stairs. It seemed familiar, as she shone the light on it. There was _Chiyo_. She stood with even more grievous bodily harm, this time her back scratched with multiple dark red engravings. She began to grin at them, before she rushed up the stairs.

"Did you see her back then?" Tomo exclaimed, with the others now feeling uncomfortable. "We have to follow her."

They started their ascent up the stairs, easily reaching the desired third floor. Soon after they reached the floor, the figure of her was nowhere to be seen. Checking the map, they could see that the Manager's room was at the end of the long corridor.

The radio started up again with a somewhat familiar sound, as another humanoid figure stumbled into view. This one was nearly an exact replica of the earlier assailant, except this one seemed to be holding the rusted pipe from which Kagura had held up until now.

"Oh no..." Osaka chanted, before running into the corner. Sakaki followed, trying to keep her calm. Kagura raised the hammer with all the strength she could muster, before swinging it in the straight trajectory of the creatures head. It connected, now showing the thing's head with a large spike impaling it, through the temples.

"Ah mah God!" Osaka shouted, after witnessing the monstrous view of it now. She turned her head quickly, to avoid seeing it anymore. Kagura now struggled moving the hammer, as it seemed lodged into the skull of the creature. After a minute of struggling, the creature fell limp and on the floor, dragging the hammer out of Kagura's hands with it.

She reached down to pick it up, with her foot on the mutant's head. She pulled the article out of the crevice of the head, not looking in the process, as the cruel, stomach-churning crunches from its head echoed throughout the room while she did so.

"Well, it's gone now," Kagura mentioned, as Osaka lifted herself feebly off of the floor, with Sakaki helping in the process. She eyed the corpse, ignoring the hole present in it's side, as they all quickly proceeded towards the Manager's room door. Twisting the doorknob, they walked inside.

The interior was very exclusive, with not even a stain present. There was light shining through the window, lighting the girl's moods as well as the furnishings. All the walls were clean, with only a few papers littering the floor. They all breathed in with excitement, thinking that it was all over if only for now, although one question remained. Where is Chiyo?

"Look at this," Sakaki said, lifting a small metal key in the process from the large, gilded table. On the tag was the words 'Roof key' engraved. The others looked over to the map, seeing that the roof could be accessed through the same stairs they had all used. Before continuing to that area though, they all stopped to discuss the events so far.

"So then, we have this key. Chiyo said to come here and 'help', although we have no idea on what. All we can do is go to the roof then, agreed?" Yomi explained, as the others nodded. They walked out of the room, noting the re-appearance of the darkness. It filled the area with a grim delight, as the only light now visible once again was the flashlight.

"This is gettin' weird again," Osaka said, as the others braced themselves for any abnormalities. They walked over to the stairs, walking up them. They reached a large, metallic door coated in a red substance similar to the rest of the hospital, as Sakaki opened it with the key. They all walked inside, hearts beating faster then usual.

Upon being exposed to the radiant, freezing air outside, they all winced at the sheer emptiness here. Not a single living soul emerged; it was just the girls there, all fearing for their lives. The cold breeze was soon interrupted by a loud fluttering echo, breaking the silence. In the darkness, a silhouette of a large variety of moth appeared, albeit slowly. It hovered above the girls, who were by now starting to feel hysterical over this behemoth.

"W-what the hell is that!?" Tomo shouted, staring at the sheer wingspan of the creature. Yomi ran towards the door from which they entered, only to find it now mysteriously locked. They were stranded there.

From behind the door a cackle filled the air in the vicinity, which also seemed very familiar.

"Chiyo!? Let us out, come on!" Yomi shouted, pulling on the doorknob. The cackle disappeared sharply, as the moth began to create noises similar to groans. The girls all stared at the large creature, before it opened its mandibles. It started to make gurgling sounds, before greenish bile was now visible in its mouth. It spat it out at Osaka, who was the closest one to it.

"Osaka, watch out!" Sakaki shouted, watching the mass of green mucus lower itself above the head of Osaka.

(-o-)

**Well there you have it. Sorry for not matching the game bits in there, but I have a few little twists to make it seem more of a surprise. Osaka's fate is yet to be decided, too, as I may involve a character death at some point. I will not say who it will be, or when either, you'll just have to be patient. Thank you for reading, and please review! This is Love Hina Addict signing off.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


	9. Desperate predicament

**Ubiquitous Nightmare.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_

**Wow! It's been such a long time! How is everyone? It sure is good to be back. I am really sorry for the very long delay, but I am back as of today. I will be celebrating by trying to finish off the story that I left everyone with, **_**Ubiquitous Nightmare.**_** I may be a little rusty, but I'll do my best! On with the story!**

(-o-)

Chapter Nine: Desperate predicament.

"No!" screamed Osaka, as the dull green, gel-like substance lowered itself onto her. The pain was instant, a sharp jolt through the right side of her face mostly. She fell to the floor, as the others ran over to check on their fallen friend.

Yomi leaned over her to check for any effects of the liquid, whilst the fizzing grew louder and more violent. Osaka squealed in pain, as the large creature's mouth began to gurgle once more.

"We have to move her! This is serious, it's almost like acid," Yomi critiqued, as the group quickly helped to lift her limp body out of the way. The _moth_ once again spat, but luckily missed as it hit the previous location. A low growl accompanied the chilling wind.

"Man...this is terrible," whispered Yomi, still checking Osaka's head. The acid-like substance had seemed to corrode the flesh on the side of her face. Osaka's eye was also badly hit, as it would no longer open at free will. "We have to stop that thing before it causes more harm."

"Any ideas?" asked a hesitant Tomo, before turning to see the moth apparently fly away, out of visible sight through the fog. "Thank god..." she released, before the whole group ran to Osaka's side.

"T-this really hurts, an' I can't see too well either..." Osaka breathed, as she slowly started to drift in and out of consciousness. "I doubt this health drink will help with anything," after which saying this she feebly riffled her pocket to retrieve the bottle. The others looked in shock, with Sakaki on the verge of tears.

"You're going to make it, we'll make sure you will," she spoke, swallowing the ball collecting in her throat. Osaka looked up at her, one eyed, and smiled. She then closed it, and fell limp against Yomi's arm.

The group suddenly gasped, wondering if she had truly been hit harder then an, although large, flesh wound. Yomi began softly shaking Osaka, trying to regain her composure, yet no movement was felt. The tears were now part of the whole group, fearing the worst.

"No...surely she can't be..._dead_?" whispered Yomi, now retiring her efforts to revive her. Suddenly, the loud, effervescent flapping sound resumed, as the large moth creature returned.

"...why?" questioned Sakaki, who was now standing. She turned swiftly to face the monstrous creature, lifting the firearm in the process. Tomo followed, with Kagura holding the large fire hammer. Yomi still sat, crying for her silent friend, cradling her badly burnt head.

"You'll pay for this..." Kagura spoke, whilst running towards the creature. Upon closer inspection, she found that there was a large stinger on the abdominal region of the creature, but this did not stop her. When she was close enough, she swung the hammer with such force and determination, that it tore though the soft tissue, and caused Kagura to spin slightly before falling.

The _moth_ cried loudly, making a dank echo although they were outside. Sakaki began shooting the beast, mainly aiming for the mouth. The recoil was practically non-existent, and she kept shooting. Her accuracy was not too great, but she did land almost every shot somewhere on the behemoth. A trail of greenish fluid oozed out of the holes made by the bullets flowed down it's body, which began dripping off of the larger hole left at the bottom by the hammer.

The sudden pain entrusted unto the _moth_ made it fall to the ground in front of the small group, where Tomo took her cue to end the fight once and for all. The creature lifted its mouth, where the gurgling sound returned.

"This is for Osaka," she spoke, before shooting a shotgun shell into the head region of the beast. It flew back, now without a visible mouth. The gurgling slowly stopped, along with any movement made by it or the girls. After the tremendous battle, they returned to Osaka without paying the creature a second's notice.

"Osaka...Osaka!" Yomi shouted, trying to coax her out of her state. She felt for a pulse on her wrist, before a loud crash sounded in the area of the moth. They all looked around, apart from Yomi.

"Who's there? Come on, I'm not in the mood for jokes. Show yourself!" Tomo exclaimed, brimming with anger. She lifted the shotgun, and pointed it in the general direction, where a humanoid figure slowly walked into view.

"Wait! Please, don't shoot," a manly voice sounded, causing Tomo and the others to gasp. The man walked into view, holding a handgun and a syringe – like item in his hand. "I saw what just happened, and I'm sorry about what happened to your friend. May I see her?"

The girls, although confused, saw relief in each other's eyes as there was finally someone else who seemed normal.

"O-of course," Yomi said with a slight smile on her face. She had one for a reason. "She is still breathing, guys."

"Really!? Wow, she's more durable then she looks," joked Tomo, as the man knelt next to her.

"She seems to be affected by the enzymes in that spit, but I don't think she'll be that badly affected," spoke the man, as he took the syringe and was about to inject it into Osaka. Sakaki, seeing this, immediately started to intervene.

"Wait a minute, what in the world is that? In fact, who _are_ you?" she shouted, thinking it as more suspicious then helpful. The man looked at her, in the eye, and smiled.

"This is what they call an ampoule. It fights toxins and numbs excessive amounts of pain in the body. The effect lasts too. I think she'll make a full recovery with it," he spoke, as he injected it. Within seconds, noises were being forced out of Osaka's mouth. Her eye opened, followed slowly by the burnt one. She breathed heavily, as she surveyed her surroundings.

"W...Where am I?" she sparsely had any volume in her voice, but the whole group began smiling, and staring at her.

She stood up, and felt the damaged part of her face.

"It feels a little...tingly, but it doesn't hurt. What happened?" She asked, as Tomo pointed at the carcass of the _moth_. "Oh," she responded. Sakaki rushed forward and hugged her, letting a tear slide down her cheek.

"It's good to have you back, Osaka."

The group felt a little tired, as they began to wonder where this man had come from. He reloaded his gun, and sat down, next to the standing girls. They all turned to face him, and sat down themselves.

"I'm sure you all remember me, in the past," He began, as the girls all equally looked confused. "I was the one that shot that dog earlier."

"It was you?" Kagura asked, looking a bit shocked, as well as happy. "Thank you for the help..."

"It's no problem, but please, there is one thing I need to ask you all," He spoke, before the girls were giving their full attention. "Have you seen a little girl? I'm searching for my daughter. She's only seven, we arrived in town, and she disappeared."

The girls looked at each other, all thinking that the only other _person_ in this town was indeed Chiyo. They answered in unison negatively.

"Oh, well thanks anyway. My name is Harry Mason, by the way. May I ask what you are all doing in this...place?" Harry asked, choosing his words carefully.

"We are sort of the same as you, we're looking for a friend who seemed to up and run out of our school," said Sakaki, filling in Harry about their reasons. After the explanation about _chiyo's_ appearances, her apparent death and resurrection and the things the group have done thus far, Harry seemed even more determined to carry on looking for his daughter.

"That seems unnatural, I'm sure of it," he responded, before continuing. "I'm going to go look for more clues, and see if I can find my little girl."

"What's her name?" asked Yomi, to which he replied, "Cheryl."

After wishing the best for each other, the two sides parted, as the man walked in the same direction from whence he appeared. Osaka, regaining more and more focus as the time passed, spoke out.

"Where will he go though? We're on the roof of a building? D'ya think he can fly or somethin'?" The others looked at her, believing the circumstance and stared off into the man's thought of direction. There was no trace of Harry now. Empty air filled the area, no sounds apart from the breathing of the girls for at least 15 seconds, after which the loud, ghostly siren began to announce its toll. The girls huddled, expectant of what may happen.

"What's going on? It's not goin' to get worse, is it?" asked Osaka, but her fears were not met. Instead, the surrounding area began to creak, as if immense pressure was placed on it. The dull, bloodied walls and horrible grated floors were slowly replaced with their more human-friendly real selves, as the area grew brighter. The tense fog still remained strong, but the girls were happy to find this fresh side, especially after what happened.

"Well, what do we do now? We have to find Chiyo, but where could she be _now_?" asked Tomo, looking around the large rooftop. This caused Yomi to remember that _Chiyo_ was the one who locked the door, supposedly. After explaining this, the group proceeded to the door, yet it was still stuck fast.

"Hey, guys, look at this," Kagura announced, as she turned around. On the floor were several sheets of paper, and a photo of a young girl. "Do you think Harry dropped them?"

"Probably, what do they say?" asked Sakaki, as Kagura began reading the papers out loud. One of them was a sheet from the hospital in Silent Hill, and another was from the elementary school. They seemed to be reports of the child in the photograph. The school card reported deep drops in progress, while the hospital report showed several emergency calls made in the last two months regarding the girl's health. On the back of the photo was the word 'Cheryl', printed in ball point pen.

"It must be his," Yomi said, although worried about the child now as well as Chiyo. While Kagura riffled through the paper shortly after reading them, a small piece of paper fell from the pile. It looked crumpled, about the size of an A5 sheet of paper. It bared a shocking resemblance to the small piece of paper picked up earlier by the girls, although this one was more legible. It read:

_**Things needed for metamorphosis:**_

_**One: being with great power.**_

_**Two: being with great intellect.**_

_**Three: child of god.**_

_**Perform ritual when all things are in order.**_

_**Silent Hill**_

_**Nowhere**_

_**Infirmary**_

As the group compared the two pieces of writing, they did match where the illegible parts where on the sheet the girls found, yet the line 'Silent Hill' was not on their piece of paper. It still did not make much sense, but they all thought of one thing.

'Where do we go from here?'

"Well, standing around here isn't going to do us much good, so I suggest we find a way off of this roof," reasoned Tomo, as she looked around again. This time, she spotted a small stairwell down the side of the hospital. Beckoning the other girls, they walked down the stairs, back to the street outside the hospital.

"I had mah hopes up then too, about Harry bein' super man or something," Osaka said, as the other girls smiled. "Do ya think that he was the one who wrote the letter and left us the maps an' things way back when as well?" she asked, yet no plausible answer could be found. They checked the map that Yomi had, yet there were too many directions to pick from. They stood, silent, for a minute, before the air began to feel thicker then usual. It seemed as if the very fog was suffocating the group.

"I-I can't breathe! Help..." panicked Kagura, as she fell to the floor. The others soon followed suit. As their eyes slowly began to close, a small, humanoid figure stood in the distance, in the shape of _Chiyo_.

(-o-)

**Man, it feels good to write again! There it is - the next chapter. It may be a little dusty here and there, and I apologise not only for that, but also the wait for you to see the next part. A close scene for Osaka, I think you'll agree! Please review and I thank you for your time. Until next time, this is Love Hina Addict signing off.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Azumanga Daioh or Silent Hill. I only own this fan fiction story.**_


End file.
